Secrets Past, Present and Future
by Dani4Short
Summary: Everyone has secrets. One secret for each generation. BlacKinnon, Druna. Written for The Secret Challenge!
1. Beautiful - BlacKinnon

Secrets, Past present and future.

Happy Australia day!

Alright, this I plan on being three-part kind of thing, with a secret from each generation.

Written for the Secret Challenge!

My secret for this: Your character has an eating disorder.

Paring: BlacKinnon (Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon

Enjoy!

* * *

Past: Beautiful

* * *

"You look great!"

"Wow, she looks amazing."

"Man, I wish I had a body like that."

Wolf whistles followed her down the hall as she walked. Suddenly, she felt beautiful. She held her head high as she walked beside her friends.

"You look too thin..."

"You need to eat breakfast!"

She snorted, her family worried too much. She was _beautiful_, what didn't they get? Finally, she was stepping out of her family's shadow and making a title for herself.

"I think you're anorexic." Her brother told her very straightforwardly one day, sitting her down on a couch.

She only wrinkled her nose, "I'm not anorexic, I'm beautiful." She stood up suddenly, her hands on her small hips. "Why don't you guys realize that?" She snapped before storming up to her bedroom.

"Look, roast for dinner! Your favourite!"

"I'm not hungry."

"I haven't seen you eat for days.."

"I'm _fine_."

"No, you're not. You need to eat."

She snapped and stood up at the table. "Why can't you guys just drop it? I'm not skinny, or anorexic. I'm beautiful!" She turned and walked out of the Great Hall, her head held high.

But she was breaking.

"God, Marls. What have you done?" He breathed, running a hand down her tiny arm. "You're disappearing right in front of me."

She lifted her chin at that, pulling away from him. "No I'm not, I'm _beautiful_." She wasn't telling just him anymore.

"This isn't beauty," His voice was soft and pained. "You're not beautiful anymore. You're not our Marlene."

Tears sprung into her eyes, "I'm beautiful!" She spat, blinking rapidly. "I'm beautiful! You don't know what you're talking about!"

He ran a finger along her jaw line, his eyes sad but his face tight. "You're not my Marley." He whispered.

Out of everything everyone had said, that hurt the most. Marlene McKinnon was always Sirius Black's Marley. Nothing ever changed that. Not when her hair caught on fire in an accident and she had to wait for it to be regrown. Not when she screamed and raged at Sirius for many things. Not when she broke down and hid away from everyone when her older brother died. Nothing.

Except this.

She tried. She tried to eat. She ate dinner the next day. But she felt incredibly sick and it all came back up that night.

"I'll help you," He said, pressing a kiss to her head. "Eat a small bit each meal. We'll start tiny, and work our way into a full meal." She hesitated for a moment before agreeing.

So they began trying, just the two of them. By the time they had graduated from Hogwarts, she was able to eat a bit at each meal. But every second day she got sick and threw up everything she had managed to eat.

"We'll get there," Sirius whispered, kissing her softly in his new apartment.

They never did.

* * *

Reviews are amazing! (;

Dani

xx


	2. Alone - Druna

Secrets Past, Present and Future

I forgot the disclaimer for last chapter so I'm going to make it extra clear now; **I do not own Harry Potter.**

Druna!

Second part of three!

Secret for this: Your character has attempted to revive the deceased.

Paring: Druna (Draco Malfoy/Luna Lovegood)

Enjoy!

* * *

Present: Alone

* * *

It broke him when his mother died. His father was in Azkaban , there was no saving him. But his mother had always been there for him. Always guiding him. It was unfair she had caught a fatal muggle sickness.

She was the only family he had besides Luna. His father was in prison for life, everyone else was gone. He spoke a few times to his Aunt, the one he'd never met before, and had met his second cousin but they weren't close. Losing his mother was the worst thing he could think of. Everything he had done during the war – joining the Death Eaters and taking on impossible missions - he had done to keep her alive.

He locked himself in the library for a week and never came out. The house elves took him food, but they came back reporting they didn't see him.

Theodore Nott was worried, nearly pulling out his hair as he tried talking to his friend through the door – getting no response. He spoke worriedly to the blonde girl who practically floated through the house.

However, Luna Lovegood only smiled. She knew just what he was doing.

"He'll be fine, Theodore. Stop worrying," She said serenely, putting a hand on the black haired man's shoulder.

He emerged a week later with a smile, pressing a kiss to his fiancée's cheek and punching Theo's shoulder.

"You took your time, love," Luna commented dreamily, smiling. He only apologised and ducked his head, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Everything seemed normal. Until that night.

She feigned sleep that night and felt him sneak out of bed at midnight. She only smiled and grabbed her dressing gown, following him.

She watched him attempt and fail several times before he broke down in the middle of the garden under the full moon. He barely even registered Luna's arms going around him until she spoke.

"The dead cannot be brought back, sweetheart," She murmured, pressing her lips to his head.

He tensed but soon slumped. He didn't bother trying to cover up what he had tried. "I failed," He moaned quietly, "I miss her."

"I know Draco," She began rocking him like she did their children. "I tried too."

Draco Malfoy looked at her then, her eyes bright and her hair seeming to glow in the moonlight. "You did?" He whispered, this time he pulled her into his arms, clinging onto her as if she was the only thing keeping him alive.

She nodded, "When my mum died. I was devastated. I tried so many times for ages, I didn't give up. Not until I went to Hogwarts. I felt like I was missing the biggest part of me, right in here," she pressed a hand to his chest, right where his heart would be.

He was silent, running his hand through her hair. "She's gone, Luna." She knew he was now thinking about his own mother. "She's gone and she's not coming back. She left me here." He sounded broken.

Luna shook her head, tapping his chest, "She's here, Draco. She's always going to be here. She would never leave you alone. You are never alone."

He gently took her hand and smiled slightly, "No, I'm not alone. I have you."

"Always," Luna murmured, pressing her forehead to Draco's.

* * *

Reviews for my last day of the holidays? :c

I don't wanna do grade eleven! Waaa!

So you should brighten up my day with reviews!

Dani

x


End file.
